Don't You Wanna Stay?
by xxliveforever17xx
Summary: A night of drinking at Sam's house have left both him and Andy in an altogether not unpleasant compromising situation. Based on Jason Aldean's "Don't You Wanna Stay" and a little tidbit of the promo for Season 2.


_Hello everyone! I'm back with more Sam and Andy, just a quick one shot based on a song that **tiva forever2009-2010** told me about and also requested that I write a story for it ("Don't You Wanna Stay", by Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson. It's gorgeous, you should all look it up). So here it is!_

_It's based off of the RB Season 2 official promo that has the voice over of Andy and Sam. You know what I'm talking about. And if you don't, you will by the end of the story, since I used their exact dialogue in the last few lines. The rest is just my imagination and my hopeful desires for no more Landy and lots more Sandy this next season._

_As always, please review! They make me so happy, and I'm always eager to hear your comments. Hope you all enjoy! xx_

* * *

><p>"To making it through shift without dying," Sam said with a grin, raising his brown glass bottle in the air. The woman across the table laughed.<p>

"I'll drink to that." Andy clinked her bottle against his, the two of them taking a swig in unison.

"Who knew," he began, wrinkling his nose as he gestured to the several beer bottles that surrounded them, "that Andy McNally could hold her liquor so well?"

"Careful, Sammy, that sounds like a challenge. I could drink you under the table."

"Ah, the infamous McNally ego. If only we were at the Penny with some straight shots to see who's the better."

"What, you don't have any hard liquor lying around your place?"

"Do you take me as a hard drinking man?"

"Only on your bad days."

"I don't have bad days."

"Oh, so this morning was just, what, your friendly sunshine face?"

"McNally, you have so much to learn. For instance, my bad attitude was your fault. You left me in the unyielding hands of Peck for a whole three days."

"Oh the horror. I would've thought you'd have liked riding with the beautiful blonde of 15th."

"Hah. More like the bitchy blonde of 15th." He laughed as his loose words made Andy choke on her beer. "I'm sorry. It must be the alcohol."

"You know alcohol makes your inhibitions lower. Now that I know you're buzzed, I want to know what you really think of me."

"You're playing with fire, McNally. You don't want to know what I really think of you."

"Come on. It'll be like Spin the Bottle."

"I see your ability to name games accurately is diminished by getting drunk. I'm sure that'll be a useful piece of knowledge sometime in the future."

"I am not drunk."

"Yes, you are."

"Am not." She leaned across the table, pursing her lips before licking them slowly. Okay, so maybe she was a bit drunk. "So, Officer Swarek, what do you really think of me?"

"I think you are a spitfire who doesn't know what's good for you."

"Ah, I see. And just what do you think is good for me?"

"Well, certainly not your blonde detective."

"Am I detecting jealousy here?"

"Nah. Just a pure hearted concern for my naive partner."

"And he does sarcasm well too. Is there anything you can't do?"

"That's what the ladies are always asking."

"And what ladies would that be? I haven't seen Monica around in a while."

"Am _I_ detecting jealousy here now?"

"Nah. Just a pure hearted concern for my much older partner."

"I thought you liked the older men, McNally."

"Oh, you are definitely drunk. No way you would say that to me sober."

"Wouldn't I?" He lowered his voice, his words coming out in a husky tone. He smirked at the slight widening of her eyes when he leaned across the table also. "You are so easy to rile up, McNally! It's so, so easy. It's like free entertainment."

"Free entertainment, huh? If you want free entertainment I'll just take off my shirt and do a dance on the table for you."

"Detective Lukewarm would definitely not like that."

"You don't have to pretend you don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"Stop it, Sam."

"Look, I didn't want to bring it up while you were sober in case you bit my head off."

"I'm not that upset."

"Says the woman who was in tears at the end of her shift three weeks ago."

"That wasn't because I broke up with him. It was because of what he said."

Sam's eyes momentarily darkened at what her words could possibly mean. "What did he say to you?"

"Nothing. Nothing of importance. Just angry words. He thinks I'm seeing someone else. That I'm not, 'emotionally invested in the relationship' anymore."

"Are you?"

"I don't think I ever really was."

"He didn't deserve you. Never thought he did." Sam was as surprised at his sudden outburst of emotion as Andy.

"Thank you." She noticed him lick his lips as if he was going to say something else, or do something crazy, like kiss her. Not that she would have minded. At all. The sound of sirens racing down the street and past his house brought them back from the confusing moment of their deep glances that spoke more than what had been said in their whole conversation.

"And that is my cue to leave," she said, taking the last sip from the bottle and placing it on the table.

"So soon?" he asked, half serious. Actually, all serious. Because he didn't want her to go. At all. Truth was, he had missed her terribly the past three days when she had been assigned, oddly and out of the blue, to Shaw's car. Riding with Peck had been horrible enough, but seeing his brunette beauty laughing at Shaw's jokes and getting coffee with him had sent him into a fit of unforeseen jealousy of his best friend, who was happily married and had never had eyes for anyone but his own wife, and who he knew for a fact looked on Andy McNally as a sort of daughter.

"So soon? I've been here for four hours!" Andy laughed, snapping him out of the guilt he felt for the extremely nasty thoughts that had been sent Shaw's way.

"How the time flies when you're having fun."

"Fun indeed. Drinking the night away at your house is definitely fun."

"What, you missed a girls' night with the ice queen and Jerry's baby mama?"

"Careful, Swarek," she said with a faux stern expression, waving a finger in his face, "those are my friends you're talking about."

"Again, I apologize," he said with a smile. "It must be the alcohol."

He walked her to the door, holding it open for her. She turned and smiled at him.

"Thanks for inviting me."

"Thanks for coming."

"I had fun."

"Me too." He knew he should let her walk out the door, but he didn't want to. He knew he shouldn't repeat the event's of last year's blackout, but he wanted to. He knew he shouldn't get involved with her, but by God, how he wanted to. But three weeks, it had only been three weeks since she had ended things with Luke, three weeks since he had been walking on a cloud, to use that awful expression, minus the three days he spent with Peck...

"Ask me to stay." The words tumbling out of her mouth caught him off guard, in the most delicious way. It only took him a moment to process, but it felt like a lifetime to her. Why had she said that? What if he didn't want her to, what if she had only been imaging the, you know, _thing,_ that had been growing between them, what if...

"Stay."


End file.
